wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
List z San-Francisco (Aleksander Bednawski)
|tłumacz_uwagi= }} Na schyłku zeszłego miesiąca zawinął do naszego portu z Jokohama statek parowy „city of Tokio”, należący do kompanii żeglugi na Spokojnym Oceanie „Pacific Mail Steamship line of San Francisco”. Pomiędzy niektóremi ciekawemi wiadomościami z Japonii, jakie ogłosiły poranne dzienniki nazajutrz po przybyciu tego statku, wyczytaliśmy pobieżną wzmiankę, że Władysław hr. Tarnowski, jeden z pasażerów pierwszej klasy okrętu „City of Tokio”, umarł nagle w drodze na morzu d. 19 kwietnia.” Niktby może u was nie uwierzył, jak silnie nas, przemieszkujących w tak odległym zakątku świata, oddziaływa wszystko, co tylko ściąga się do narodowości naszej. Wiadomość też o śmierci hr. Tarnowskiego mocno nas poruszyła, i tego samego dnia na posiedzeniu szczupłego kółka naszego „Towarzystwa polskiego”, które odbyło się wieczorem, uchwalono jednomyślnie, ażeby w celu zebrania bliższych wiadomości, tyczących zgonu naszego rodaka i udzielenia ich jego familii, wyznaczyć osobny komitet z pomiędzy grona naszego. Wybranemu komitetowi polecono więc, ażeby bezzwłocznie zajął się zebraniem wiadomości. Ze sprawozdania tego komitetu okazało się naprzód, że nieboszczyk Władysław hr. Tarnowski był rodem z Galicji, liczył około 42 lat wieku, przemieszkiwał w majętności swojej w Wróblewicach, i że miał sobie paszport wydany w powiecie Drohobyckim (Drohobyczu). Pomiędzy innemi drobniejszemi szczegółami ze sprawozdania komitetu dowiedzieliśmy się, że zmarły nasz rodak był znakomitym wirtuozem i kompozytorem oper i różnych utworów muzycznych, które przychylnie były przyjęte od publiczności. Nie poprzestając na tem wszystkiem, sam osobiście udałem się do pana Adolfa Rosenthala, konsula jen. Cesarstwa Niemieckiego, i sprawującego '' ad interim '' urząd konsula austriackiego. Tenże przyjął mnie bardzo uprzejmie, i udzielił mi jak najłaskawiej wiadomości i najdrobniejsze szczegóły, odnoszące się do śmierci hr. Tarnowskiego, które on sam pozbierał od kapitana i oficerów okrętu i od pasażerów. Pomiedzy róznemi rzeczami przedłożył mi on pakę papierów, które należały do nieboszczyka. Z tych najważniejsze zdają się mi być dwa lisrty zapieczętowane: jeden adresowany do „Pani Marji Sarneckiej a Turczynka poste Żółkiew”, Maria Józefa z Tarnowskich Sarnecka, (żona Napoleona Sarneckiego) była rodzoną siostrą Władysława Tarnowskiego. a drugi: „M. la Comtesse Pelagie Tarnowska a Berézce Gouvernement de Volhynie”, i dziennik podroży, opisywany bardzo szczegółowo. Dowiedzieliśmy się z niego, że celem jego podroży była droga na około świata, że był w Indjach wschodnich, w chinach i w Japonii. Po wylądowaniu w San-Francisco, jak wzmiankuje w swoich notatkach nieboszczyk, miał on zamiar zwiedzić niektóre znaczniejsze miejscowości w Kaliforni i w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w czercu zaś chciał powrócić do Polski. Znaleziono przy nim dość znaczną sumę pieniędzy, którą wraz z innemi wartościami w posiadaniu nieboszczyka będącemi, zabrał „administrator dóbr publicznych.” Edług tutejszego prawa wszelka własność należąca do cudzoziemca zmarłego na tej ziemi bez testamentu, przechodzi na korzyść dobra publicznego – a więc pozostali krewni lub przyjaciele, nie mogą nic dostać z tego Dzikie to prawo. Sądzimy, iż za interwencją rządu austriackiego, władze amerykańskie zwrócą wszystko, zwłaszcza, iż hr. Tarnowski umarł nagle w przejeździe i to na pełnem morzu w sześciu dniach odległości od brzegów Ameryki; (p. Red.). Ponieważ nagła i niespodziana śmierć na morzu ś. P. hr. Tarnowskiego wzbudziła u komendanta okrętu pewien rodzaj podejrzenia, przeto nie kazał trupa utopić według zwyczaju, lecz zabalsamować. Ciało więc nieboszczyka przywiózł z sobą d. 25 kwietnia do San Francisco, które natychmiast po przybyciu statku, złożone zostało u tak zanego „koronera” tj. urzędnika sprawującego obowiązki wizji schodzących z tego świata śmiercią nienaturalną; po należytem śledztwie przekonano się, że w żołądku zmarłego znajdowała się pewna ilość morfiny i bismutu. W chorobach biegunkowych stosowano wówczas środki zapierające, a morfina należy do środków zapierających. Podobnie działają związki bizmutu a ponadto działają one dezynfekująco na układ pokarmowy. Jednakże, zarówno morfina, jak i np. połączenia azotu z bizmutem (znane już wtedy Bismuthi Subnitras - zasadowy azotan bizmutawy) wpływają na oddychanie, i tak morfina hamuje ośrodek oddechowy a np. zasadowy azotan bizmutawy może wywołać methemoglobinemię, zatem wpływa niekorzystnie na przenoszenie tlenu do tkanek poprzez krew. Dodatkowo chloral także poraża ośrodek oddechowy. W ciele zmarłego stwierdzono sekcyjnie 3 różne środki hamujące oddychanie! Przytem lekarz okrętowy zeznał, że podczas podróży, nieboszczyk pomimo zakazu używał zawiele chloralu, Chloral, dziś zupełnie nie jest stosowany w tym celu, ale istotnie ma działanie hamujące perysytaltykę, co oznacza, że cierpiący na męczącą biegunkę, który zastosuje chloral, będzie zmuszony biegać za większą potrzebą rzadziej i w mniejszym pośpiechu. Jednakże, ma to swoje wady, np. taką, że tak zwana treść jelit, przy biegunce bogata w chorobotwórcze mikroorganizmy i ich toksyny nie jest usuwana na zewnątrz, ale się w nich kisi, co raczej nie sprzyja zdrowieniu, choć doraźnie łagodzi objawy, ponadto chloral jest toksyczny. podobno dla ulżenia sobie boleści wewnętrznych Sądząc z tych lekarstw, hr. Wł. Tarnowski umrzeć musiał na cholerynę; (p. Red). Jeden z naszych zacnych rodaków dr. Pawlicki, zamieszkały tutaj od wielu lat, był przytomnym przy sekcji i wziął serce nieboszczyka do siebie, które trzyma w spirytusie, tymczasem ciało, które z powodu niedoskonałego zabalsamowania, bardzo się nadpsuło, złożono w cynowej trumnie na cmentarzu w kostnicy. Pogrzebu niesprawiono, czekają bowiem na odpowiedź stanowczą od familii co mają z niem zrobić, czy go tu pochować, czy odesłać do Polski? Dziwna rzecz, już dwa razy telegrafowano do jego familii, a jeszcze do dziś dnia, żadnej a żadnej na to nie ma odpowiedzi Była odpowiedź wysłana 8. Maja, żeby ciało odesłano do Europy; (p. Red.) . Zapewne powodem tego opóźnienia był mylny adres. Zwróciłem uwagę na to właściwych władz, gdyż słyszałem, że podobno zamiast „Berezec in Volhynie”, zatelegrafowano „Briskie in Russia”. Wyrok sądu przysięgłych w śledztwie posmiertnem brzmi jak następuje: „Władysław hr. Tarnowski rodem z Austrji, pasażer na statku parowym „City of Tokjo” zmarł w drodze na morzu d. 19 kwietnia b. r. z przyczyny niewiadomej.” Ktoby z osób interesowanych zechciał zasięgnąć bliższych wiadomości w tej mierze, lub życzył sobie reklamować papiery zmarłego itp., to najlepiej niech się zgłosi wprost do p. Adolfa Rosenthala konsula jen. Cesarstwa Niemieckiego i Austrjackiego nr. 321 Battery Street w San Francisco (California). Oprócz tej bolesnej dla całej Polski wiadomości o śmierci Wład. Tarnowskiego, niemasz tutaj nic tak dalece ważnego, procz że moskale coraz więcej biorą u Amerykanów górę, że nasi współ obywatele Amerykanie przyklaskują im z całej duszy i serca. Po wszystkich celniejszych portach agentów moskiewskich są roje. Najwięcej zajmują się oni jawnie lub skrycie bądź za kupnem broni i amunicyji, bądź żywności, lub statków krążniczych. W przewidywaniu blizkiej wojny z anglią, (która sądząc podóg tego co Moskale tu robią, prędzej lub później musi wybuchnąć), organizują oni na piękne tak nazwaną „Flotę krążniczą” w celu zniszczenia żeglugi kupieckiej. Niedawnemi czasy wielkie wrażenie zrobiło tutaj w niektórych kołach przybycie do Southern Port w państwie Maine na północy, wielkiego statku parowego niemieckiego „Cimbria” pod komendą kapitana Bodenhausen – pod kolorami cesarstwa niemieckiego. Statek ten napełniony był dziarskimi pasażerami po cywilnemu, później okazało się, że byli to sami marynarze fińscy i oficerowie z marynarki moskiewskiej poprzebierani po cywilnemu; prócz tego wiele statków wojennych moskiewskich pojawia się tu często. Obecnie już od kilku miesięcy mamy tu w naszym porcie jeden z takowych pod nazwą „Kreiser”. Kapitan jego jest Nazimów. Misja ta Nazimowa wydaje się być bardzo tajemniczą. Rząd nasz, zwyczajnie jak to rząd amerykański, patrzy na to krzątanie się moskiewskie dotąd obojętnie, albowiem wojna pomiędzy Anglią a moskwą jeszcze nie wybuchła. Zresztą podług stypulacji traktatów paryskiego i waszyngtońskiego – jest w nich głównie mowa o „korsarstwie”, który to wyraz Moskale przemienili na „krążownictwo” i tem prawo myślą obejść, siebie uniewinnić, świat oszukać. Mówiąc nawiasem i nasi „przyjaciele Anglicy” nie pozostają tu bezczynnie. Ze swojej strony organizują się oni na Oceanie spokojnym i na wodach chińskich i to na wielka skalę. Wiadomo nam też już, iż sir Thonton pełnomocnik angielski w Waszyngtonie, jest w tym czasie niezmiernie baczny na wszelkie ruchy Moskali, ma on bopwiem krocie agentów pod swoją władzą, którzy są bardzo dokładnie poinformowani o wszelkich krokach i zabiegach se strony Moskwy czynionych w Ameryce. Dzisiejsze poranne dzienniki donoszą z Ellsworth (państwo Maine), że jeden z wyższych dygnitarzy amerykańskich w konwersaxcji z kapitanem Bedenhausen statku „Cimbria” zapytał go pomiędzy innemi czyli nieczuje się w niebezpieczeństwie w razie prędkiego wybuchu wojny pomiędzy Moskwą i Anglią, albowiem statki angielskie krążnicze „Cruiser’s” mają go na oku. – Kapitan Bodenhausen zapewniał, że nie obawia się żadnego niebezpieczeństwa – jako niemiecki komendant pod flagą niemiecką jest bezpieczny; wskazując zaś dumnie na chorągiew, rzekł on, że jego statek uważany być musi jako terytorium niemieckie, którego Anglia żadną miarą niepoważy się napastować. Moskiewscy oficerowie zapytywani w tych samych przedmiotach, odpowiadają dobitnie: „że wszelkie internacjonalne prawa ich niedotyczą, albowiem oni nie są zapisani na liście okrętowej jako marynarze, lecz jako zwyczajni kupcy lub rzemieślnicy. Kiedy tę maskę zrzucą i w jaki sposób i jak takowe tłumaczenie i podstępne obejście traktatów i praw internacjonalnych będzie przsyjęte przez Europę, to czas dopiero pokaże. :::::::: ''Aleksander Bednawski. '' San Francisco, 7. maja 1878. Kategoria:Aleksander Bednawski Kategoria:Artykuły